


Get Loose

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Flirting, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Percival - Freeform, Pining, Roxy - Freeform, Smut, harry hart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: The five times Eggsy ask's Merlin to join them at the pub and the one time he actually does.





	Get Loose

**Author's Note:**

> They were beginning to make a tradition that if a group of the agents were at HQ they'd all go to the pub. Eggsy figures he'd invite Merlin along. This is a one shot of how Merlin turned him down 5 times and said yes 1 time.

It was becoming a tradition that all the agents would go out for a pint when they were all at HQ. It mostly consisted of Eggsy, Roxy, Harry, Percival, Bors, and Tristan. Being the kind heart he was Eggsy invited Merlin each time.

 

“Hey guv, we are all goin’ for a pint. Wanna come?” Eggsy asked standing in the doorway of Merlin’s office.

Typing away at his keys Merlin didn’t look up from his task at hand. “Nae lad, but maybe some other time.”

“Oh come on Merlin! We are even getting Harry and Percy to go.”

“Ye know he hates that.”

“Who hates wot?”

“Percival hates it ye call him Percy.”

Eggsy shrugs, but Merlin can’t see, “He hasn’t said anyfin’ to me -- so guess I’ll keep calling him that.”

Merlin shook his head and continued to type, “Be gone with ye. Don’t want to keep them all waiting.”

Watching Merlin for a moment more Eggsy leaves closing the door on his way out.

***************************************

Standing just behind Merlin Eggsy watched as he fiddled with a gadget in his hands.

“Wot’s that?” Eggsy asked and saw Merlin jump obviously not expecting anyone to stand directly behind him.

“It is none of yer business that is what it is. Any reason ye are here to bother me today?”

Eggsy rocked on his heels, “Was wonderin’ if ya wanted to come out for a pint this time. We was goin’ again.”

“Not today, but I thank ye for asking,” Merlin didn’t say anything else after that continuing to mess with whatever he had in hand.

Eggsy retreated now making it his mission to get Merlin out with them and get him loose. The guv was too uptight and needed to relax. Eggsy could think of many ways to get the man to relax.

****************************************

Eggsy didn’t have to even open his mouth this time before Merlin was shooing him off.

“Nae, I will not go out with ye. I heard how pissed ye all get.”

“Come on! Ya need to loosen up a bit. I’ve noticed how tense your shoulders are,” Eggsy quickly covered his mouth by the realization of his words. He felt his cheeks get hot with embarrassment, maybe Merlin wouldn’t take it as he was checking him out and just a concerned friend.

Merlin turned in his chair to look at Eggsy, “Tense aye? Ye been noticing me have ye?”

“Just a concerned friend and colleague is all, ya are always hunched in that chair. Can’t be good for ya back, mate.” Eggsy watched amusement dance across Merlin’s face.

“There are plenty of other ways to loosen up. I can show ye sometime,” Merlin said winking. He watched Eggsy’s eyes all but pop out of his head and the lads mouth was hanging open.

“Ya -- uh, okay. See ya later!” Eggsy stammered and walked swiftly out of Merlin’s office.

*********************************************

Eggsy went to find Merlin to ask him out for their weekly pint and came up empty when he didn’t find the quartermaster in his office. He wandered HQ finding Merlin in the gym. He stood there like the creeper he was watching as Merlin ran on a treadmill topless. Eggsy’s mouth was watering looking at all the tightly coiled muscles of the older mans back. Yeah he definitely needed to loosen up a bit, maybe Eggsy would take him up on that offer to show him other ways. Shaking his head Eggsy quickly smothered the thought, Merlin had just been messing with him.

Walking Eggsy approached Merlin and leaned on the wall in front of him, “So…” He was very distracted by the sheen of sweat on Merlin’s chest. Jesus he was hot. Eggsy hadn’t noticed that Merlin stopped and was watching him.

“Do I put on a good show?” Merlin asked.

“Huh?” Eggsy said lamely.

Merlin smiled and shook his head, “If ye are coming to ask if I’ll go out with ye all the answer is no. I was just taking a break before having to monitor Lamorak’s mission.”

“I’ll get you out one of these days,” Eggsy said confidently. He watched as Merlin approached him and was just inches from his face.

“I’d like to see ye try,” Merlin whispered and walked away leaving Eggsy a ball of hormones.

“Fucker,” Muttering to himself Eggsy walked out of the gym with a hard on.

***************************************

“I’m starting to think no isn’t in yer vocabulary, lad.” Merlin said facing Eggsy who was standing in front of him in his Kingsman suit minus the jacket. He could admit to himself the lad was very attractive, but he’d keep this information to himself.

“It is, just we all go out. You should come too. It’s fun.”

“Hm,” Merlin hummed.

“Come on Merlin, ya know ya want to go with us!”

“Nae lad, I have better things to do besides turn my liver to stone.”

“Nae? Are ya a damn horse, guv?” Eggsy asked his face twisting with amusement.

Merlin’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Ye know if ye want me to come out, making fun of my accent isn’t the way to go.”

Shit. Shit buggering shit. Eggsy thought to himself, yeah he’s cocking this up. “M’sorry, please come out with us?” He tried to pout slightly, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. It usually worked.

“As much as ye look cute while doing that, nae Eggsy.” Merlin said turning to his computer to hide the blush he had. He wasn’t thinking and just called him cute.

Eggsy stood there unable to move. Cute...he called him cute. Right, he needed to go have a wank before he went out now.

Merlin heard Eggsy scurry quickly without a proper goodbye. He was not at all having inappropriate images of the younger man whimpering and pouting in bed while he teased him.

**********************************

Eggsy almost didn’t invite Merlin out this time, it had been five times he had been turned down. He was certain he was being flirted with too, unless he was being an old prick and fucking with him. Nevertheless Eggsy made his way to Merlin’s office and his heart sank when he couldn’t find him. He looked in the gym, no Merlin. Looked in his private quarters at HQ, no Merlin. Deciding to give up Eggsy made his way to the bullet train. He was startled when he saw Merlin leaning lazily against the train.

“Wot ya doin’ here? Leavin’ for the day? Kind of early for ya,” Eggsy said.

“What? Ye weren’t going to invite me out this week?” Merlin asked in mock offense.

Eggsy blushed, “Nah I was all over HQ lookin’ for ya. So you goin’ for real?” He tried not to sound so excited.

Merlin nodded his head and stepped onto the bullet train with Eggsy sitting across from him.

 

Eggsy was two pints in and feeling the effects of the alcohol. He noticed that Merlin was nursing a scotch the whole time. Eggsy was aware that Merlin had been eyeing him the whole night.

“About time you came to join us, Merlin. It’s been awhile. Remember we used to do this back in the good ol’ days when we were young agents?” Harry said swinging an arm around Merlin’s shoulders.

“Aye. I remember.”

“Wait! You was an agent?” Eggsy asked.

“Yes, I started a year after Harry did. Was an agent for five years and was asked to become Merlin because of my interest in all of the tech at Kingsman.”

That shouldn’t have surprised Eggsy as much as it did, “Wow.”

Merlin just shook his head as Roxy brought over another pint for herself and Eggsy. Percival and Harry had martini’s.

 

Eggsy was four pints in and he couldn’t feel his lips or see straight. They had all moved at the table and he ended up next to Merlin.

“Glad ya came out?” Eggsy asked slurring his words a bit.

“It has been interesting, but I’m curious. Ye still want to see how I loosen up?”

Eggsy’s face went red, whether it was from the alcohol or what Merlin had just said. “Uh, yeah?”

Merlin laughed leaning in and bit the nape of Eggsy’s neck. The lad let out a small yelp in surprise. He moved to whisper in Eggsy’s ear, “Ye have been playing cat and mouse with me for weeks. Come back to my place.”

Eggsy giggled, “Nah, guv. Made my intentions pretty clear I thought. Been wanting ya for awhile.” He didn’t have a filter anymore and confessed his feelings for his handler. He heard Merlin gasp.

“Come on,” Merlin said standing up and holding a hand out for Eggsy to take.

Looking at the hand for a moment and then looking to Roxy who nodded her head in agreement, Eggsy took Merlin’s offered hand. He could have sworn Harry winked at Merlin on their way out.

There was a cab waiting for them as they walked out of the pub. Eggsy climbed in first and Merlin was quickly beside him. He turned to see Merlin staring at him.

Eggsy’s heart was beating wildly against his chest. He was surprised it was a short journey from the pub to Merlin’s flat. He wasn’t really paying attention to the looks of it as he placed kisses to the back of Merlin’s neck while he let them in.

“Christ,” Merlin muttered as he finally got the door open and yanked Eggsy in with him making sure to close and lock the door.

“Impatient Merlin?” Eggsy asked playfully.

“Ye have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to feel yer lips on me,” Merlin said and grabbed Eggsy’s face pulling him into a rough passionate kiss. He felt the lads arms come around his neck as he pressed his body flush against Merlin’s.

Merlin moved his hands around Eggsy’s neck, down his back and to his arse. He squeezed the soft flesh pulling their bodies closer together. He backed them up down the hall towards his room.

Eggsy was the first to break away for air, taking a couple of breaths in before diving back for more. He tasted of scotch and coffee and something Eggsy couldn’t place. It was delightful and left Eggsy hungry for more.

Moving his hands to cup under his arse, Merlin lifted Eggsy and placed him on his bed. He looked down at the younger man who was smiling up at him. Merlin leaned forward and placed a softer kiss to his lips and began to unbutton Eggsy’s trousers. He felt the lad’s hands on his own trousers yanking them down with his boxers.

Merlin peppered kisses along Eggsy’s jaw and down his neck. Snaking his hands up his shirt lifting the fabric with his movements to remove it over Eggsy’s head. He sat back and removed his own jumper and undershirt.

“Are ye a bottom or prefer to be the top?” Merlin asked as he grabbed lube and a condom from his bedside drawer.

“Want ya in me,” Eggsy said breathlessly. He scooted back to make room for Merlin on the bed.

Positioning himself in between Eggsy’s open legs he slicked up his fingers. Gently probing at the warm flesh with one finger and entering. He heard a delightful moan erupt from Eggsy’s lips. He was so tight. Working him with one he added another, slowly prepping Eggsy to take him. Merlin grazed two of his fingers over Eggsy’s prostate.

“Oh fuck!” Eggsy shouted.

Merlin worked him a little more and added a third finger gently stretching Eggsy’s opening. He heard Eggsy whimper and it was a beautiful sound.

“Please,” Eggsy whispered with need.

“Please what?”

“Need ya in me, jesus. Fill me up with ya,” Eggsy began to rotate his hips.

“Ye are a needy little thing,” Merlin said playfully and kissed Eggsy’s nose. He removed his fingers and watched as Eggsy’s body shivered from the movement. He rolled the condom on and lubed himself up.

Merlin grabbed Eggsy’s hips as he positioned himself and gently eased into his opening allowing Eggsy to get used to the width.

Eggsy was breathing heavily, the sweet ache of Merlin in his arse causing him to begin to squirm. “Please, move. Jesus need ya to move.”

Merlin leaned forward kissing Eggsy as he began to thrust slowly in and out. He felt Eggsy grab himself. He looked down watching the lad pull at his cock slowly with the movement.

Grabbing Eggsy he pulled him closer to his chest.

The change of position had Eggsy’s cock against both of their stomach’s as he wanked himself. He didn’t think he’d last much longer like this, the movement of his hands and Merlin’s thrusts had his climax coming to a head. With each movement Merlin hit his prostate. Eggsy’s body coiled and shuddered as his arousal leaked all over them both.

“Oh god. Oh fuck Merlin.” Eggsy said resting his damp cheek against Merlin’s chest as he continued to fuck him.

Merlin’s orgasm peaked as Eggsy called out his name, he filled the lad with his come. He held onto Eggsy until their breathing returned to normal. Placing him softly against the bed Merlin got up to grab a damp cloth and wiped them both down.

Once cleaned Eggsy had positioned himself in the bed. Merlin climbed in behind Eggsy and wrapped an arm around his waist. He placed gentle kisses along Eggsy’s neck.

“Like how I loosen up?” Merlin asked huskily.

Eggsy smiled sleepily, “Yeah, gotta get ya loose more often.”

Merlin pulled Eggsy closer lifting his head up to kiss him on the lips, “Aye. I can get used to that.”


End file.
